Carbonation apparatuses make and dispense carbonated water for a carbonated beverage dispensing system. A typical carbonation apparatus uses a batch process to carbonate a water source. One example beverage dispensing system with a batch process is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/200,073; the complete disclosure of this reference being incorporated herein by reference.
In a typical batch process, uncarbonated or still water is often supplied to a mixing tank from a source, normally through some type of pump assembly, with a depth of the water being controlled in response to demand. Water in a carbonator tank is mixed with carbon dioxide gas from a pressurized source. The carbon dioxide gas is absorbed in the water to form carbonated water, which is delivered to a dispensing valve. The carbonated water is then mixed with a measured amount of additives (e.g., beverage concentrate or syrup) to provide a carbonated beverage.